Amore es Odio
by fantoallwritertonone
Summary: When the gang finds a girl and her best friend, who have had problems in the past, can they help them? Or will they be lonely forever? Multiple pairings:DallyXOC SodaXOC JohnnyXOC. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Amore es Odio**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, sadly, S.E. Hinton does by law. I do own Rose Leto and Belle, NOT BELLA (thanks Santura-san) Belle Stranton. **

**Santura-san(Belle)-GET ON WITH THE STORY YA DEAD FISH!**

**Fantoallwritertonone(Rose)-Ok , ok get a hold of yourself BS! And stop calling me a dead fish. IAM NOT DEAD YET!**

**Belle-RAWR!**

**Rose- ……...**

**Dally-Do you two ever shut up?**

**Rose and Belle-hmmmmmm…….**

**Rose-no.**

**Belle-Same here, sorry mate! **

_PROLOGUE_

A girl with short, dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes was staring off into the fading sunset. No one knew her, but she had this murderous look in her eyes, making everyone want to turn away quickly. After the sunset, the girl broke out of her trance, glanced around, making sure no one was near, then quickly pulled something out of her pocket. She flipped it open to expose a sharp blade in the dim light. In one fluid motion, she brought the blade down to her wrist, and began making small gashes in it.

As she slowly started to bleed to death, someone wrestled the blade out of her hand. She had lost so much blood, that she blacked out, not able to heal herself. Her

Rescuer quickly gathered some friends who brought her to his house, so she could soon heal. They patiently waited for the girl to wake up, attempting to get some answers from her as soon as she woke.

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. HOPEFULLY the next chappy will be longer**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Belle: AWWWWW!! IM NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! I WANNA BE IN IT! **

**Rose: Alright alright! Your in the next chapter Belle! sarcastic tone**

**Belle: Yeah! Thanks mate! **

**Rose: Whatever**

**Belle: OOOOOOHHHHH, who's dieing?**

**Two-Bit: Yeah and who saved her?**

**Rose: Why on earth would I tell you two? If you can you will just have to read the next chapter. Now shut up. pulls out switch blade**

**Belle: BUT I'M BS! I CAN'T WAIT! I HAVE AN EXTREMELY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN MATE!**

**Rose: comes closer with blade**

**Belle: Oo…..okay okay, I'll shut up now mate!**

**Rose: Thank you! NOW we can let our readers continue to read this rant of nonsense and review.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own the Outsiders. But I will pay to own them. On the other hand I do own Rose, and Belle(not BELLA)**

**Rose: Hi people glad you are back**

**Belle: Hey mates. Rose am I in this chapter?**

**Rose: NO**

**Belle: But you said I would be! tear tear**

**Rose: You're MENTIONED in it though.**

**Belle: Oh…OK! Can I be in the NEXT chapter then?**

**Rose: Yes, fine. not sarcastic tone**

**Belle: …YAY!...**

**Two-bit: Rose, I don't think she's ever gonna shut up now.**

**Rose: Yeah, about that……**

**Belle: WHHHEEEEEE!!!!**

**Two-bit: You hold her down while I get the tape and the straight jacket.**

**Rose: Ok. Good plan **

**Belle: ….uh-oh… runs**

**Rose: evil smirk okay now read the story while I fix a little problem**

_Chapter 1_

_- - -the girl's POV- - -_

I woke up in a stange house, unable to remember the night before. The things that I could think of were a sunset, a blade, and bad, haughting, memories. I looked up and saw a boy walk into the room. He had blonde whispy hair, and blue eyes, with blue jeans and a guinea to on. Looking at him the only thing that looked out of place was a tattoo of the Japanese symbol for fire on his right arm. The marking looked familiar but I could not place were I had seen it. He must have noticed that I was awake because he called the name "Darry". After this a tall muscular man walked into the room. This must have been Darry, the albino called for.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, I can not feel my wrist but other than that I am perfectly fine. Anyway were the fuck am I?!!" I replied.

_- - -Darry's POV- - -_

"Well," I began, " you're in the Curtis household. Also, since you seem to not remember what happened last night, I'll tell you. You tried to cut yourself but my brother stopped you by taking away your blade." There was silence for a few minutes.

"I have a question for YOU now – who the heck are you?"

She hesitated. "I'm Rose Leto – Switch blade extradinaire, got it shitthead?!" she said.

_- - - Rose's POV - - -_

I smirked and tried to sit up, but "Muscle Man" told me that I had to lie down. Aparently I had lostr to much blood. "Fuck you!" I said, "I need to find B.S.!"

"B.S., who the hell is that?" blondie asked.

"None of your damn business. I just have to find her before she goes nuts cause I didn't return last night. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."

With that I left, hoping that I never saw those mother fuckers again.

**Rose: That's all for now!**

**Belle: Ha! You'll never find me!**

**Rose: You're on top of that shelf again, aren't you?**

**Belle:Ermmmm…..**

**Rose: HA!**

**Belle: runs again**

**Rose: Great. Just great. TWO-BIT!**

**Two-bit: pant What? pant**

**Rose: Go get the secret weapon!**

**Two-bit: Do we seriously have to resort to that again? annoyed tone**

**Rose: No, unless YOU want her to go do something crazy again. Should I begin listing or do you just want to imagine?**

**Two-bit: Oo…I'll go get it now…shivers**

**Rose: Okay, so we're going to fix our little delema over here while you review. Thanks again!**


End file.
